


Kisses for Kills

by Enchantedtalisman



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Implied homophobia, Kissing, M/M, Mild Gore, Minor Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-06-30 14:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19855414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantedtalisman/pseuds/Enchantedtalisman
Summary: "Have other duties, we went over this Henry. How about this, you can tell me I told you so if I fail, possibly while I'm bleeding out or dead, and if I don't fail..." Jacob trails off and his eyes once again find Henry's face, his plump lips, his handsome eyes."What is is that you want? As I told you we do not have the materials to refine your Assassin Blade or give you a better cloth for stealth." Henry grimaces as if both of those resources not being available is the worst possible grievance. The man is strange. As if materials and resources make a true Assassin. They are built on the bare bones, a blade and shadows are all they need. Even then sometimes just Shadows and their Bare Hands are needed."A kiss," Jacob says, half joking, but part of him cannot help but want it desperately, and even if he doesn't win, well. It can't hurt as far as goals go."A kiss?" Henry sputters, clearing his throat and rubbing a hand over his face, "A kiss." He eyes close and scrunch up.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, this has been sitting in my documents for a while, I actually can't remember if I finished it or not, but I'm rewriting it and it's almost done so I figured I'd post up the chapters after I'm done rewriting them. 
> 
> Also because there is a disappointing lack of Henry Green/Jacob Frye fic. (Or any Jacob Frye fic, I really need a time turner or a shadow clone justu so I can write all the fic I want)
> 
> (Depending on how many spoons I have and how much bs my fam gives me a day, I'll hopefully have this fic done in a week or less)
> 
> ~Enjoy <3

The Door slams, hard, and Evie is gone.

Jacob doesn't have to use his _Eagle Vision_ to know that she's probably climbed the nearest building, no matter who's watching, and started towards the highest point nearby. He tries not to let it hurt how much they have grown apart recently. Father's views have always been a hard subject between them.

"She is worried about you," Harry says in the silence.

They are not on the train this time but rather Henry's little hide-away. It is small but comfortable in it's own right. Smelling just a tad bit like incense. Jacob would rather like to think he is a good Assassin, if not as good as Evie when it comes to technical aspects, but this place, or perhaps the individual, makes him feel not quite that sure of the title. After all this place feels like a _home_. Assassin's don't have _homes_.

"I know." Jacob says.

"Do you? Do you know how risky taking on more Templars in this area is? Evie and you have taken on more than four Templars and killed them. Their strongholds have been ransacked, the children freed from their chains. They will start suspecting this is our homebase. You two have dome so much but it has been far too quick." Henry doesn't sound admonishing, which is probably why Jacob doesn't snap like he usually does around Evie, or in the past, their father.

"Then I'll fight a Templar further afield." Jaocb says, repeating truthfully, the same argument that had been given to Evie and she hadn't liked that much.

"It won't work," Henry exhales slowly, and rubs his unnaturally flawless hair, really the man shouldn't look so composed while having a disagreement. "You know as well as I do that would be the most noticeable death. Why there? Why so far away from the beginning kills?"

"Yes, yes, and why only one here? Then like I told Evie I will kill more than one Templar and free more children. Cause a stir. It isn't like we aren't going to that sooner or later." Jacob crosses his arms and turns away, before he gives himself away. The other man is far too pretty, and Jacob always forgets to move his eyes--it's not like their allies usually have pretty faces at least not like Henry; his whole body is no help either. Assassin fit and clearly worked on even if the man isn't as active as Evie or Jacob.

"But Evie and I--"

"Have other duties, we went over this Henry. How about this, you can tell me I told you so if I fail, possibly while I'm bleeding out or dead, and if I don't fail..." Jacob trails off and his eyes once again find Henry's face, his plump lips, his handsome eyes.

"What is is that you want? As I told you we do not have the materials to refine your Assassin Blade or give you a better cloth for stealth." Henry grimaces as if both of those resources not being available is the worst possible grievance. The man is strange. As if materials and resources make a true Assassin. They are built on the bare bones, a blade and shadows are all they need. Even then sometimes just Shadows and their Bare Hands are needed.

"A kiss," Jacob says, half joking, but part of him cannot help but _want_ it desperately, and even if he doesn't win, well. It can't hurt as far as goals go.

"A kiss?" Henry sputters, clearing his throat and rubbing a hand over his face, "A kiss." He eyes close and scrunch up.

Jacob leaves silently and quickly before Henry can deny or reject him, or worse kick him out.

Evie of course wouldn't stand for it--no matter how much they are fighting, but she doesn't need another battle on her hands. Bad enough that she deals with his unflattering behavior as a 'younger' brother, but to have to deal with it in an Assassin's turf that isn't technically their own? Not something that's needed.

What Jacob does is run off, disappearing into the crowd almost instinctively.

"Templars sure are shoddy in this town." Jacob says, wiping his Assasin's Blade across part of the jacket of said dead Templar. A young brute by the look of it, Jacob doesn't remember his name nor does he care too.

Another few lackeys dead too, the ones that hadn't been in Jaocb's way were in for a rude surprise.

"Very well done." A familiar voice says.

Jacob freezes and turns quickly, "Henry, fancy seeing you here. I thought you said you only stayed indoors."

Henry gives a brief smile, awkward, but still unfairly cute, "Well, I didn't feel quite right just leaving you alone without backup. Evie can handle her recon alone for now."

Right, recon for the Piece of Eden, always worth something, but that something usually ends in lots of blood and gore. Jacob doesn't understand why Evie can't understand that. Why respect such dangerous objects and be in awe of them? They were wholly unsuited for the Assassins or Templars.

"I appreciate the assistance." Jacob finally says. He steps back towards the edge of the rooftop. He can't exactly escape unseen this time, which is frustrating, but better seen than having the awkward talk about his slip earlier.

"I did not really assist, but you did kill a Templar like promised." Henry steps forward, and there's a determined expression on his face.

Jacob's senses tingle and for once he's not quite sure if it's his _Eagle Vision_ or if it's intuition. "I...did..." He trails off unsure.

"Then you deserve a reward." Henry says, taking another step forward.

"N-No need, Henry it was just a--" Jacob is cut off by another three steps and he can't help the instinctive flinch waiting for a punch, or perhaps an Assassin's Blade, to the stomach. Instead he feels something soft and slightly wet touch his lips. Then firmer.

Soft and warm, mouthing at his still lips, the heat of another body near his own. Almost chest to chest.

Jacob feels like a damn idiot. Once he opens his eyes and is ready to offer a demonstration of what kissing Jacob Frye is like...

Henry has moved back, smiling a little sadly. "We are friends, and perhaps more. If that is in our future. I would not harm you." Then he _jumps off the roof_.

With a bemused scowl, Jacob watches Henry almost fly down the building and traverse across the streets. For someone who claims to not have proficiency in the Field side of Assassin Work, the man sure knows how to move and surprise, and of course leave people; specifically Jacob, baffled.

Jacob rubs his lips, once, twice, and sighs at the barely there feeling of lips against his own. "Guess I'll have to kill more Templars, Jacob my boy." He chuckles and heads off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -fingerguns- I'm so tired but I'm determined to finish this damn fic.
> 
> I love some of the lines in this chapter a lot. I especially enjoy writing Jacob. Ugh I really need to finish the game so I can write more Desmond/Jacob.
> 
> Enjoy! <3
> 
> CW: there is a pretty descriptive bits and pieces of each targets death and how they die, if gore to any extent distresses you I recommend skipping this chapter.

Admittedly this isn't a Templar bounty or a Templar hideout. But Jacob's always had a soft spot for street rats and children. Especially when those children are abused.

The first and second thugs, guarding the nearby entrance, go down almost too easily. Jacob cuts the bell nearby, no need to alert anyone to what's happening here; incase someone gets away. A brief touch of _Eagle Vision_ and Jacob knows where every enemy is. Templar fodder, but wroth it for the kids.

Upstairs is the first group of children, and Jacob presses a finger to his lips when a few of them catch his eye. He wishes he could knife throw these bastards, but the children could get caught in the crossfire. Or worse, they could be used as shields. Jacob passes the children and let's out a little sigh when they all stay quiet.

Their guard, another thug, isn't paying attention, her eyes focused through her rifle towards a roof of another building.

Jacob's blade slides into their spine and he grimaces at the pained gasp before his next slice cuts deep into the back of her neck. He let's her body drop and continues onward.

The next is a man who gets his leg-ligaments cut in a quick swipe, topples to the ground, and Jacob is on him, digging deep into face with his blade. Jacob turns too late and the hot gush of blood covers his cheek and chin, "Wonderful, " Jacob mutters, he's lucky that whatever gives them _Eagle Vision_ also appears to increase their immunity to disease or else who knows what today's momentary thoughtlessness would have given him.

A creak and the whistling of something heavy through the air attracts Jacob's attention. He dodges too late, he knows, but then there's a high squealed scratching sound. He tumbles back and looks up, his eyes widen in surprise. "Henry," He doesn't mean it to sound so breathy but.

Who could blame him?

Henry stands there, sweat and dust marking his face, robes tight enough to show his tense and furiously working muscles. His Assassin's Blade the only thing holding back a large metal crowbar from his body, "A little help, Jacob."

Jacob jerks, and then quickly scrambles up and slams into the thug.

"Not what I meant, but thank you." Henry leans forward, pressing a hand against his chest, and gasping for breath.

Too busy to respond, Jacob dodges the crowbar, slams his knee into the thug's gut, and slides his Blade through the man's closing eye. The squelch is sickening but familiar and he knows he's hit the brain when his palm meets the man's brow. He pulls back and does it once more on the other eye just to make _sure_.

"Are you alright? Jacob you are _covered_ in blood. I knew I should have listened to Evie and pulled you away from this plan." Henry says and before Jacob can get a word in, is pulling Jacob up and off the body, patting him down, and rubbing off blood from Jacob's face and cheeks with his own sleeves. "Absolute suicidal fool." Is muttered so low that Jacob is pretty sure he's not meant to hear that.

"I- I am fine, and I am _not_ suicidal." Jacob would scowl, he would, but Henry is touching him and caring for him. A hot flush of pleasure is running through him, and he's enjoying this too much to end it abruptly. Unfortunately, there are the distant sounds of voices from the fourth floor. Which means there's more children and enemies to deal with. "Now we should finish with this warehouse, Henry."

"Yes I suppose we should," Henry says, and then rubs a handkerchief across Jacob's lips as if to make sure there's no remaining traces of blood there. Before Jacob can protest, Henry is kissing him soft and slow.

Jacob has to stop himself from leaning into the kiss, no matter how much he _wants_ too. There are still too many enemies to let himself grow distracted by his desires. "I didn't kill the Templar yet," Jacob says when Henry pulls back, a little dazed.

Eyes widening, Henry suddenly looks hot under the collar, and he rubs at his cheeks, unintentionally smearing blood across them. It makes him look even better, a little deadlier, even with his cute fluster, "Think of it as a bonus for saving my life." The lie almost comes out naturally. It's not a bad one certainly.

 _Saving your life, huh_ , almost slips out of Jacob's mouth, but he's still stunned that Henry gave him a kiss and _wanted too_. This isn't some manipulation, or if it is, it's a very tangled mess, "Then I suppose I shall retrieve my second of the day soon enough."

"That was not incentive to be _more_ reckless." Henry hisses and for a man who doesn't go out much, he catches up rather easily. His speed is impressive and even more so when Jacob can barely hear his footsteps, and the way he moves causes his fabric to make very little noise.

"Ah, but what is the fun in that?" Jacob retorts with a chuckle. He bites his lip from letting out a laugh at Henry's grumbling. He climbs up a few planks of wood shoddily built between the third and fourth floor, and crouches.

Once Henry has settled beside him, Jacob points at the working children nearby. The man hesitates for a moment before he heads off. His jumps aren't as smooth as Evie or Jacob but he still makes it across the metal bars and scaffolding without trouble.

With Henry's safety assured, and the children having a protector Jacob can trust, he focuses back on the assassination target (and not how his lips tingle pleasantly, and his heart thuds with desire for _more_ ).

The Templar doesn't expect a thing, and an Air Assassination later the man is dead, gut and throat cut open one by Jacob's Hidden Blade, and the other by his small dagger on his belt. After that cleaning out his remaining crew is painfully easy, and Jacob let's Henry take the praise from the children.

From Henry's pleased and bashful manner, he takes well to the compliments and the attention of the children.

 _He would look good with a gaggle of kids in his arms_ , Jacob thinks briefly before quickly shuffling that thought away. He is _not_ going to think of Henry with children. How they would have blue eyes, black hair, and a bronze-biege skintone to show their mixed descent. Or How his face lights up when the children crowd around him or climb his robes and replace the kids faces with the ones he conjured up. The way his deft, strong and slim, fingers catch the boy climbing his back before the little runt can fall off (Assassin Robes aren't meant for being held onto).

Jacob groans and covers his face, he has it bad, and has only received two kisses.

Evie will never let him live this down.

"Now say thank you to Mr. Frye," Henry's voice is right in front of Jacob.

Jacob looks up, startling and cursing in his mind. He knows he's still on a mission--distractions are dangerous and he can have existential crisis-es _later_. Much later. Like never.

Henry is holding a child that looks barely old enough to speak simple words, much less walk.

"Henry?" Jacob tries for casual.

The kid tries to grab Jacob's face, and Jacob almost knee-jerks backwards.

Thankfully, Henry catches the kid's restless hand and smiles at the cluster of kids that followed him like ducklings, "Jacob here has helped all of us, now can you all say thank you?"

A chorus of thank you's echo around Jacob. He fidgets and _hmms_ and nods, thanks isn't really--he's not used to it. Assassin's aren't _thanked_ , they are shadow and killers, blood and pain; okay and laughter, dangerous flights of fancy, and flying and swooping through the air. But that first bit is the usual reaction to them not...not thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ngl, surprised I got this one out, I am so very sleepy, and I've pretty much slept all day. Now to go eat and binge some more Neir because that game is ridiculously lovely (even if the map is annoying in the beginning, and the quests not having waypoint-lines is...ugh)
> 
> Enjoy, thank you for the kudos & comments <3

Of course with Jacob's luck, that's not the end of it it.

The same kid that had tried to grab onto Jacob's face, now tugs on Henry's hair gently, "You didn't say thank you, Mr."

"Yeah!" A chorus rings through the children around them.

"That is right," Henry hums, "I did not." Then swift as ever at catching Jacob by surprise, kisses him softly. There's a cry of _ews_ and _awws_ from the surrounding children.

Jacob is once again, left staring at Henry.

Henry who smiles sheepishly and starts leading the kids towards safety.

Jacob heads out while Hnery takes the kids to a safe house or back to their ally, Clara, to be helped in some way. Or added to her system of rascals. He figures it's best to keep going before Henry can realize he's gone. And _no_ , he's not _running away_ from the feelings he may or may not be having.

By the time Jacob actually reaches the next Templar 'Fortress' it's dark out, and Jacob's body is a bit achy all told. But best to take care of the people here. He wouldn't be safe sleeping so close to enemy territory even if there hasn't been any shown skills with these Templars.

Jacob's already one down, the man manning one of the rooftops gets a tendon cut, and a quick blade across his neck. "Don't have much on you, you miserable sod." Jacob mutters to himself after checking the man's body for anything really. A few coins and not even enough to buy a beer. He shakes his head and continues across the rooftop.

A moment between one step and the next, and Jacob's vision has shifted. Light blues to indicate the officers a few streets down, the grays of individual civilians, the reds of the Templars. He can't see the leader of this camp, but he's sure to find him eventually. Another check proves he can't see the silvery glint of their plans either. "Guess this is going down the hard way."

Thankfully unlike most of the morning or day raids that he and Evie have both been on, there are very few civilians lingering in the Templar's designated buildings. Searching them out for plans and bits of information here and there is easier than the last time he dealt with searching out those illusive bits.

Another lackey goes down by Jacob's hand pulling back his knee, and a slice to his spine. A quick shove and the body is hidden behind a nearby drawer, and Jacob continues to the next building.

Several lackeys later and Jacob still hasn't found more than a bit of information on another child-working ring, and a possible lead on what the Templars are actually doing here. Nothing else unfortunately. Not even the damn Leader.

Still, clearing out the riff raff is worth the frustration, and when Jacob does finally find the plans that need to be burnt, he does it with relish. After that, finding the Leader is almost a cake walk, and Jacob disappears into the night. All he needs now is a place to lay low and then perhaps another kiss-- _no_ , he is going to finish his Templar hunting and _not_ think about those amazing--those kisses.

"Another job well done." Henry says to Jacob the morning after.

Jacob grunts, he had slept poorly, and is still aching from t he little nook he had found to sleep in. At least he's not wet like half the city is thanks to an early, very early, morning rain. He has barely settled himself against the wall. Hat firmly shadowing his eyes when Henry is suddenly in front of him.

Henry looks nervous but as always the man surprises Jacob, and firms his resolve. In these moments it's easy to see why the Brotherhood chose this man to start rebuilding. "Let us not play games again, do you want your reward?"

Swallowing suddenly around a too-tight, and dry throat, Jacob stares. Another surprise in less than a minute and the man really is going to be the death of Jacob. Truly. "Yes, I would very much like that actually," He says.

This time the kiss is deeper, a flush of lips against lips, a brief hint of Henry's tongue caressing and teasing.

Jacob groans, deep and shaky, he can feel the heat radiating off the man's body, and his hands clamp onto the man's hips before he can help himself. Only the hands on his shoulder's keeping him still, stop Jacob from trying to grind up into Henry. See if the sudden heat is mutual.

The kiss is long and slow, their tongues briefly meeting again and again, but rarely going farther. Slick against eachother, and twining around before letting go. It's the heaviest kiss they have had yet, and it _still_ feels so chaste.

When Henry finally pulls away he licks his swollen lips, and Jacob stares avidly. "If you desire more, you know what to do, Assassin." He teases.

Jacob growls and his hands tighten against Henry's waist, "Just wait and see, I'll have the whole bloody Templar Order dead soon enough." He knows it's reckless and idiotic but the responding chuckle and gleam of confidence in Henry's eyes is worth the ridiculous statement.

"I have very little doubt, Jacob."

Leaving afterwards without resupplying is a little...ill-advised. Hell, Jacob hasn't even grabbed a proper meal. But he's a little too high strung, trying not to let the sight of Henry all confidence and sexual energy distract him overly much. He quickly learns, after several almost falls across various rooftops that perhaps he overestimated his ability to work while thinking about the man.

Henry is something else. A soft Assassin, which is a strange sight considering the environment Jacob and Evie were raised in.

Jacob lands on a flat rooftop to catch his bearings and just. Let's himself _feel_ the want and desire brimming inside of him. Wants to go back, press Henry into a wall, and _take_ and _work him to the bone_. Specifically a type of bone Jacob would love in his mouth. He groans at the pun.

"Oh, I know that noise, what have you done now, dear brother of mine." Evie, she looks well, a little singed which is concerning, but then again Jacob's not one to talk.

"Nothing, sister, I am glad you aren't dead somewhere." Jacob retorts. He knows his face has softened for a moment between one word and the next before he can reclaim his familiar smirk.

Evie smile gentles, just for a second, before she rolls her eyes and scuffs, "What exactly would you do then? Cry like a child?"

"Probably have to do a double act, honestly." Jacob mutters just to see amusement and frustration spark in his sister's eyes. "I am headed to another hideout."

"Yes, Henry's child spies told me." Evie nods and with a careful flourish checks her Assassin's Blade, "Let's be off then."

Raising his eyebrow, Jacob watches Evie for several long moments but she seems determined and he knows better by now then to argue. "This way, sister, don't ruin my streak now."

Again, an amused look crosses Evie's face, this time Jacob has no idea why, "I would never dare to lose you that."

Somehow, Jacob feels like Evie isn't talking about the TEmplar's he's been killing, but he pushes that aside. Assassin or no, Jacob _knows_ when his sister is around and no way does she know about the kissing, or the other less than polite desires he has in store for Henry. With a running leap that comes easier now that Henry isn't on the forefront of his mind, Jacob crosses to another roof and starts running.


End file.
